


Virgins, Dragons, and Sam... oh my!

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Sam Series [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clio is innocent (for a hunter at least), Dean and Crowley are kind of jerks, F/M, Fluff, smut tease (no actual smut)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5945293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley needs the boys and Clio to hunt a dragon alpha for him, resulting in a little confession from Clio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virgins, Dragons, and Sam... oh my!

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on the imagine: Imagine Crowley needing Dean, Sam, and you to bring him a dragon alpha and you have to have a very awkward conversation explaining that you can't go on the hunt because you're still a virgin.

The sun had just come up, not that anyone in the bunker could know that. Sam and Clio lay pressed against each other as they started waking up. She shifted a little, repositioning her head on his arm, and he smiled brushing her hair from her face. He watched her lovingly, caressing little shapes onto her back and shoulders. Though she was facing away from him, he knew the gentle expression that would grace her face as she slept. In a strange way it brought him peace, being that it was one of the few things that were consistent in his life.  

He moved so his chest was against her back, and ran his hand slowly down the curves of her side, coming to rest on her hip and running his fingers softly over her skin. She moved a little again, and he continued to softly graze her hip. She giggled, still half asleep, "Sammy, that tickles." 

He ran his palm over her hip, "I'm sorry baby, I had no idea." She could hear the sarcastic smile in his voice. "Does this tickle?" He began ghosting his fingers across her hip again, this time venturing further down onto her thigh. She giggled again and turned so she was on her back. 

"Yes, that tickles. Stop." Her laughter was beginning to make Sam laugh. 

"Alright, alright, I'll stop tickling your thigh... But what about your ribs." She grabbed his hand before he could touch her, and tried to fake a straight face. 

"Don't you dare touch my ribs." Slowly, a Cheshire cat smile spread across his face and she made the mistake of releasing his hand. 

"Why? Are your ribs ticklish?" He raised his eyebrow, she couldn't help but smile now. 

"Ye- no. No, I'm not ticklish." She tried to scoot away but he grabbed her pulling him towards her. 

"Really? Cause I think you might be lying to me, Dove." He spoke with his voice like silk, and kissed the curve of her neck. "I think you're ticklish right... Here." His hand darted to her side and the light ghosting of fingers was gone, he meant business now. She started squirming beneath him and tried pushing him off of her, he held both of her hands with one of his and continued his playful assault. The two were both laughing, Clio could barely breath and Sam wasn't too far behind.  

He loved the way she laughed, and the way she looked when she laughed. Her white porcelain cheeks were dusted with the slightest shade of pink, her eyes closed, and if she was really laughing she would wrinkle her nose just the tiniest bit and it was the cutest thing he had ever seen. Once neither could breath from laughing so hard, he ceased his assault. "You're a butt Sam Winchester." She panted. 

"I don't know what your talking about. I just thought I'd be a good boyfriend and help my little Dove wake up." He smirked. Suddenly there was a loud bang at the bedroom door, startling both of them. The door flew open and there stood Dean.  

"Time to get up. Crowley's in the library, douchebag says he won't leave ‘til he talks to all of us." He drummed on the door frame as he left.  

They reluctantly crawled out of bed and got dressed, meeting Dean, Castiel, and Crowley in the library. "Hey, Crowley. Morning, Castiel." Clio smiled. 

"Hello, Love." 

"Good morning Cliodhna, Sam." Cas nodded. 

"Mornin' Cas." Sam replied as he took a seat across from his brother, Clio stood behind him resting her hands on his shoulders. 

"So what's up Crowley, why'd Dean-o drag us outta bed."  

"Because Kitten, I want your help. Lately, Hell's been making more deals, kudos to me. However, I've been having problems with the dragon alpha. That's where you three, or four if you wanna take your pet angel-" 

"I'm no one's pet, Crowley." 

"Actually Giraffe-" 

"That's enough, Crowley I've asked you before not to call Castiel our pet." Crowley rolled his eyes and Castiel's jaw tightened as he shifted away from Crowley, both men stopped their argument attempt. "Thank you." 

"As I was saying, I need you three to hunt the Dragon Alpha and have him to me in a week. Alive preferably." 

"What makes you think we'll hunt down Spyro for you?" 

"Because, Squirrel. All I need is to get little Clio on board, and she'll convince you two." Both brothers looked up at Clio and her cheeks were a deep strawberry hue. 

"I, uh, I mean, if you two WANT to go on the hunt then I guess it's okay. But I think we should have someone home for research, I'll stay."  

"Nah, you stayed home last time. You and Sammy should go. I'll hang back and-" 

"No, Dean, it’s totally fine. I wanna stay back, my stomach's been kind of upset lately and I've been having a lot of headaches. I think I should stay."  

Sam stood up to face Clio, a concerned look in his face, and he rubbed his hands up and down her arms. "Baby, why didn't you tell me you haven't felt very good lately?" 

"Bloody hell you two, you really think she's sick." Crowley rolled his eyes, cocking his head to side side in a condescending manner. 

"Crowley don't you dare." Clio snapped, "I feel kinda nauseous, I think I'm gonna go lie down." She turned to leave the room, but first making sure to send a death glare Crowley's direction. Once she was gone long enough to have reached her and Sam's room, Dean spoke up.  

"Alright, so what the hell was that about? Is she pregnant or something?" 

"She's not pregnant." Sam quickly responded  

"You sure, Sammy?" Dean smirked. 

Sam laughed, "I'm pretty sure Dean, we uh, we haven't had sex yet."  

Dean looked disgusted, and disappointed, "You two have been datin' for like year, and you haven't had sex yet. What the hell do you do when you go to bed?!" 

"We sleep Dean, like normal people. Not everyone has to get laid constantly like you." He laughed. "And it’s only been like six months. You think I don't wanna have sex, but whenever I bring it up or hint at it, she gets all shy and nervous likes she's scared to death."  

"As much I would love to stop hearing you talk about having sex with a girl that's the closest thing I've had to a child, well, one I genuinely care about. Why do you think it is that she gets all strange and scared when you bring it up?" Crowley asked. 

"How should I know?"  

"Bullocks... And they say you're the smart one, Moose. She's a virgin you morons." 

Dean erupted with laughter, "Whoa whoa whoa, you tellin' me," he paused to laugh more, "You tellin' me Princess still has the big V? Oh that's priceless." 

"Shut up Dean." Sam growled. 

"Come on Sammy, don't be like that. She's like what twenty-five or something and she's still hasn't lost it."  

"I said shut up Dean. If you say a word to her about Crowley telling us, I'll kill you." He stalked off to their room to find Clio. 

"Well, someone's defensive." 

"Yeah, you should see him at a bar." 

"Yes, I'm sure he's fascinating. I should be going, got an underworld to run you know." He snapped and was gone, leaving Dean to laugh as he enjoyed his whiskey. 

Sam stood silently outside their closed door, and listened to see if she was crying. When he didn't hear her making any noise, he knocked quietly, "Clio, Dove, can I come in?" 

"Yeah." When he opened the door he saw her sitting at the edge of their bed with her head hung low and her fingers intertwined on her lap. "I guess Crowley told you huh? I'm sorry, it was probably kinda embarrassing." 

"What was?" He sat beside her and rested his arm around shoulders, placing the other on top of her hands. 

"Your brother finding out that your twenty-three year old girlfriend was a virgin." 

"Screw him." He joked, "but why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have bothered you about it so much."  

"I thought you'd be- I don't know what I thought. I guess I was worried you'd be like Dean and want nothing to do with some stupid virgin." 

"You are not stupid, and you're not some virgin. Ya know?" He brushed her hair to one side and kissed her neck and jaw. "I actually think it's really sweet that you're a virgin. It's just another reason you're perfect to me. You're not some cheap girl that goes for anyone that'll buy you a beer... You aren't Dean's dream girl." She laughed and rested her head on his shoulder. 

"I love you Sam." 

"I love you too. Wanna see if Crowley has any leads and Dean and I can get packing. If you don't wanna talk to him yet it's fine, I can do it." 

"Actually I kinda did want to go on the hunt. I've never hunted a dragon before, I think it'd be cool." 

"It's too dangerous for you to go, dragons hunt for vir-" 

"I didn't mean go, as a virgin." 

"Clio you don't have to do this, you can stay back and research." 

"I want to go though, and I want to do this with you." 

He could see the honesty in her eyes and ran his hand across her jaw, cupping her face. "We can stop anytime you want, just tell me, okay?" 

"I will." 

"Do you know what to say, like colors or a safe word?" 

"No, I’ve never even heard of colors." He pressed her backwards onto her back and slowly moved his hand down her sides. 

"If you want to stop, just say impala." 

"Impala?" She giggled. 

"Don't laugh, it's Winchester men tradition," he joked, then regained his serious and concerned composure. "You could also use colors. Green means keep going, yellow means slow down a little, and red means stop. Say red and I'll stop everything I'm doing. I promise." He pulled his shirt off and leaned over her again. 

"Okay. Red: stop, yellow: slow down, green: Keep doing what you're doing." She traced the tattoo on his chest. 

"I want this to be perfect for you." 

"Sammy, knowing I'm giving 'it' to you already made this perfect." She kissed him and her hand made its way to his hair. They lay kissing passionately for a moment before he pulled away and moved her up the bed, placing pillows behind her head to make her comfortable. 

"Do you want a pillow under your hips?" He slowly pulled her shirt off of her, leaving a trail of kisses up her stomach to her chest as he went. 

"What's it for?" 

"Just makes it easier on you." She shook her head in the negative. "Are you sure?" 

"Yes, Sam." She pulled him closer and kissed him, his chest inches from hers. He moved his hands down to her jeans and undid the button, looking to her for permission, she nodded her consent and he continued to unfasten her jeans, sliding them over her thighs and knees. He peppered her with random kisses and caresses as he worked her jeans off of her ankles and threw them onto the floor. His jeans were soon to follow. Still in his boxers he moved back up to kiss her, she unsnapped her bra and he pulled it over her arms, kissing down them just as he had her legs. 

An hour later Clio glowed as she pranced into library wearing Sam's button up and a pair of his sweats. Dean shook his head and laughed, "A little happy there princess?" 

"You know who can hunt dragons now... This girl! So suck it Winchester." She said pointing at him with both hands in an "in your face" motion. 

"Yeah yeah, you're a winner." He cracked open a new bottle of whiskey, "Celebrate." She took a swig from the bottle and when Sam walked in Dean got up to leave. "With the way you two are lookin’ at each other, I don't wanna be in here." Sam sauntered up to Clio and hugged her. 

"So, did you enjoy yourself earlier?"  

"It was amazing. But I do have one comment." 

Sam pulled away a little in confusion, "And what would that be?" 

"Winchester men tradition." She laughed laying her head on his chest. 

"Shut up" he spanked her playfully, and picked her up, wrapping her her legs around his waist. 

"Can I ask you something?" 

"What?" 

"Can we go back to bed, and have some more fun."  

**Sam threw his head back with laughter, "What have I done?" He kissed her neck, and headed back in the direction of their bedroom. **


End file.
